Come to Me / Fantine's Death
"Come to Me" (also known as "Fantine's Death") takes part in 1823. In this scene Fantine is close to dying and hallucinates that Cosette is indeed there in the sickroom with her. Monseiur Madeleine (Jean Valjean in disguise) enters and accompanies her. Fantine then tells Valjean to take Cosette and promise to take care of her. Before Fantine's death, she tells Valjean to tell Cosette that she loves her, and that they will see each other again. The song was sung by Fantine and Jean Valjean. It has the same melody as the more famous "On My Own" and the same theme returns during the Finale just before the reprise of "Do You Hear The People Sing?" The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics is lying in a hospital bed, delirious Fantine: Cosette, it's turned so cold Cosette, it's past your bed time! You’ve played the day away And soon it will be night. Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading Don’t you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder. Hurry near, another day is dying Don’t you hear the winter wind is crying? There’s a darkness which comes without a warning But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning. Valjean enters Jean Valjean: Oh, Fantine, our time is running out But, Fantine, I swear this on my life. Fantine: Look M'sieur, where all the children play! Jean Valjean: Be at peace, be at peace evermore. Fantine: My Cosette... Jean Valjean: Shall live in my protection. Fantine: Take her now. Jean Valjean: Your child will want for nothing. Fantine: Good M'sieur, you come from God in heaven. Jean Valjean: And none will ever harm Cosette As long as I am living. Fantine: Take my hand The night grows ever colder. Jean Valjean: Then I will keep you warm. Fantine: Take my child I give her to your keeping. Jean Valjean: Take shelter from the storm. Fantine: For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping And tell Cosette I love her And I'll see her when I wake... dies with a smile. Javert arrives Trivia *Some stage productions change the line "Don’t you hear the winter wind is crying?" to "Don't you see the evening star appearing?" Other productions cut out the lyrics between "Don't you see the evening star appearing?" and "Hurry near, another day is dying." *In the movie most lines are either cut or altered. *In the original French concept album (1980) the song doesn't appear. Other Versions 2012 Movie Version Fantine: Cosette, it's turned so cold Cosette, it's past your bed time! You’ve played the day away And soon it will be night. Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading Don’t you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder. Jean Valjean: Dear Fantine, Cosette'll be here soon Dear Fantine, she will be by your side. Fantine: Come, Cosette, my child, where did you go? Jean Valjean: Be at peace, be at peace evermore. Fantine: My Cosette... Jean Valjean: Shall live in my protection. Fantine: Take her now. Jean Valjean: Your child will want for nothing. Fantine: Good M'sieur, you come from God in heaven. Tell Cosette I love her And I'll see her when I wake... Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Fantine Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean